Episode 5562 (17th August 2003)
Plot David's not talking to Gail, and is upset that Martin won't let him stay. Audrey points out to Gail that although Sarah is making a mistake, Gail should be there offering support. Mick tries to persuade Janice to help evict Les, but she's uneasy about getting involved. Eileen is mortified to hear that the debt collectors have contacted Steve as he was a referee for her loan. Steve is concerned that she's in over her head. Emma isn't pleased to hear about Curly being in league with Councillor Naysmith. Sophie refuses to go to Rosie's open evening. Tommy volunteers Katy as a babysitter for the evening. Les makes a fire, sending the smoke over into the Wattses' yard. He's taken aback when Curly threatens him with eviction. David tells Gail how miserable she's making everyone. She goes to see Sarah and makes peace with her. Katy is horrified to have Sophie landed on her. She begs Sarah and Todd to look after Sophie and goes off to spend the evening with Martin. Eileen breaks down about her money worries to Tony Stewart. She's torn, but has no choice but to accept the £50 he offers her. Mick approaches Les in the Rovers. He's all smiles to others' eyes, but he's really winding Les up, hoping to provoke him. Les knows his game, but can't help himself and is only stopped from punching him when Ciaran intervenes. Janice is horrified that Les tried to attack Mick again and resolves to help in Les' eviction. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Street Cars *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les gets pushed to the edge by Mick's goading; Tony offers to help with Eileen's debts; and Katy gets on to dangerous ground with Martin. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,120,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2003 episodes